


In the Long Run

by Redisaid



Series: All the Times You Prayed [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Every time I write something new for these two it gets gayer and filthlier, F/F, Hotel Sex, It's getting out of hand, Porn with Feelings, Sometimes you have to give your secret lover an intimate dicking down to show her you care about her, Strap-Ons, This is so fucking gay, Valadrin, i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redisaid/pseuds/Redisaid
Summary: Valeera doesn't like to be kept waiting, especially when she's set up the perfect way to meet with Liadrin and not get caught...





	In the Long Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dinochoobs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinochoobs/gifts).



“You know how to keep a girl waiting, don’t you?” Valeera asked from her perch on the edge of the bed. 

“I wasn’t certain it was you,” Liadrin’s deep voice echoed from the dark expanse of the room. It was only lit from the glow of the windows looking out on the street below. But enough. Oh, just enough for her to see what was waiting for her. For her breath to hitch a bit in her throat when she did.

“Too bad, I’ve had to take to keeping myself entertained while I waited,” Valeera told her. She emphasized this with an exaggerated movement of her hand, sweeping up and back down again, dragging slowly from the exposed skin of her navel down to the apex of her thighs.

In fact, all of her skin was exposed. It had been, and for no other reason but to draw her lover’s immediate attention. It wasn’t too hot. No, the purple silk of these sheets was cool against her shins as she kneeled on them. It wasn’t that her clothes were missing. They were neatly folded on the nightstand beside her. 

She was naked for no other reason than this; because when Valeera Sanguinar wanted to put on a show, she put on a fucking show.

She watched as the glow of Liadrin’s golden eyes dimmed as she squinted, then brightened as she opened them wider in surprise. Only for a moment. Just a small moment. Then she was back to her usual, stoic grace. A statue that Valeera longed to chip away at--longed to crumble. 

She watched still as Liadrin said nothing, but began to cast aside her belongings first, and then her clothing. Valeera only just barely touched herself, only just enough to let Liadrin see what she was doing, as those golden eyes remained fixed on her while the other woman freed herself from her armor--for once, careless about how and where it fell to the floor. 

“There are other people, you know, who might have asked for a private meeting with me here in Dalaran,” Liadrin finally said as she was stepping out of her boots.

“Would they have waited for you like this?” Valeera asked, moving a free hand to cup her own breast to emphasize that question.

“No, I think not,” Liadrin stated matter-of-factly. 

Valeera smiled as she toyed with the jewelry that pierced her there, hoping that its emeralds would glint just enough in the low light for Liadrin to see them. She knew that no one else would meet Liadrin like this. No one else would think of her and grow impatient. No one else would surround themselves with the luxuries of the finest room money could be paid to rent in Dalaran, and not even bother to notice anything about it other than how big the bed was--how well suited it would be to tonight’s purpose.

It was getting harder to maintain her composure, to keep that unblinking, leveled gaze on Liadrin. Valeera wanted her hips to buck. She wanted to release the moans that she was biting back with a fanged grin. She wanted to writhe and rock, but no, that was for later. For now, she would wait. She would watch. She would get the reaction she wanted.

She knew she would.

But Liadrin had other things in mind. She set aside her greaves last, leading herself only in the padded undershirt and leggings she wore beneath her plate. But she made no move to remove them too. Not yet, at least. She only moved just to the foot of the bed, just out of Valeera’s reach. She leaned over the footboard.

Valeera’s hand stilled. She waited.

“Well, don’t stop now.”

Oh. Very well then. “You don’t want to join me?” Valeera asked even as she obeyed what sounded like a command.

“Not yet.”

Only then did she break. Only then did a little shudder come through, just enough to shake the breath that escaped her rouged lips. 

Only then did Liadrin smile.

“I’ve been waiting for a while, you know,” Valeera warned her as she quickened her pace, almost daring Liadrin to stop her. 

“I was hoping for that,” Liadrin told her as she finally rounded the corner of the bed, only to stop just out of Valeera’s reach again. “It’s nice to see you putting in some work. Not that I mind fucking you. Not at all. But…”

She inched closer, just enough to trail the tips of her fingers along Valeera’s shoulder, to feel it work beneath them.

“But what?” Valeera nearly growled.

“But I’ve never seen you make yourself come,” Liadrin told her.

Fuck. How could she always turn this around? How did she always get the upper hand? It frustrated the hell out of Valeera. And she fucking loved it. 

Fine. If Liadrin wanted her to finish her show, she would end with a grand finale for her. As if the time she’d spent teasing herself here in the dark hadn’t helped. 

So Valeera touched herself as she liked to be touched. Hard and rough and fast. Such a change from the gentle and slow pace she’d set as she waited. All the while, Liadrin’s eyes burned into her. They never left her. They watched each rise and fall of her chest, each squirm of her hips, each flex of her wrist. 

And as she got close, so did Liadrin. Warm hands took the place of the one on her breasts. They brushed the piercings there, soft and reverent. Full lips kissed the sheen of sweat from her neck. But she didn’t touch her below her waist. No, not even daring to caress a thigh. She let Valeera do the work there. 

“Enjoying the show?” Valeera asked between moans.

“Very much,” Liadrin kissed into the corner of her mouth, catching the edge of her lip with her teeth.

“Good,” Valeera said as her body willed her to arch away, nearly falling back down from her knees and onto the mattress as her orgasm took her. 

Strong arms held her up. They wrapped around her back as she shook. They steadied her as she cried out. They held her, even as those golden eyes watched her fall apart. 

Liadrin didn’t need a snide remark to mark her victories. She didn’t have to do anything, really. She merely placed a soft, chaste kiss on Valeera’s lips as she steadied her. Only just present. Only just the littlest bit of heat. Only just what she needed.

Liadrin let go of her once the last of her aftershocks rolled through her. She hummed a note or two as she walked away, heading toward a travel pack she had with her. 

“You’re just leaving me here, after that?” Valeera half-joked. She hoped, at least. 

“Mm,” Liadrin hummed again as she bent to retrieve the pack. “No, but I was hoping that you would lose some of that sass of yours for at least a minute or two longer.”

“Maybe I would have, if it were your fingers,” Valeera challenged as she wiped her hand along her thigh, taking far too long to do so and hoping to draw Liadrin’s attention back with the sweeping movement. 

“Point taken,” Liadrin noted as she fished around through the contents of the pack. 

Valeera heard it before she saw it. The familiar jingle of buckles. To her sensitive ears, it was like bells tolling a chime of promise. 

But did Liadrin really travel with that? Really? 

“Well, now I’m starting not to believe your story,” Valeera noted as she slid off of her knees to sit normally on the edge of the high, fancy bed, her legs dangling from it and feet barely able to touch the floor. “I doubt you’d bring something like that to a diplomatic meeting, but who am I to judge? At least now I get a show too.”

And she did. She could see the little smile Liadrin wore as she stripped off the rest of her clothes, then slid the harness up her legs. Valeera watched her muscles work beneath the skin as Liadrin adjusted the straps and fastened the toy that came with it tight to her hips. 

“You can keep going, you know,” Liadrin told her as she adjusted the last strap on her thigh. “Maybe lie back? Get comfortable? Enjoy this luxury you’ve paid for? At least I hope you’ve paid for it...”

“Says the woman who’s normally content to fuck me against a wall,” Valeera quipped, doing none of the things that were suggested.

Liadrin shook her head as she padded over to her. “It doesn’t always have to be that way.”

What was that, tugging at the corners of her lips, lowering her ears and dimming her eyes? Regret? Sadness? Shame? 

No, not her Liadrin. She didn’t bother with such things. 

But there was an odd gentleness in the way that she crawled onto the bed beside her, in the way that she kissed her and wrapped Valeera in her arms again. She held her close, not out of the usual frustration, not trembling with something between lust and rage, but with warmth.

This was too much. There was promise in those arms, a promise that Liadrin always dealt in, but Valeera knew she couldn’t keep her end of. Yet it called to her. It always did. It spoke of off things, of safety, of steadiness, maybe even of love. 

Valeera squirmed out of that embrace, just enough to not be too obvious about it. Just enough to lift herself back onto her knees. Just enough to free one arm to guide the toy, then sink herself down onto it. 

Liadrin just watched her again for a moment as Valeera spread herself. Their eyes met and locked as she sank onto the length of the toy, only stopping when the bones of her hips met Liadrin’s. Finally, that delicious ache. That’s what she’d wanted. That’s what she called her here for. 

Valeera pushed at a distracted Liadrin’s chest, guiding her to lay down. “Let me continue the show,” she bade her as her hand slid from the other woman’s sternum to her breast.

Liadrin let herself fall. She let Valeera straddle her. She watched her, eyes intent still, as Valeera managed to keep them connected throughout. She even let her ride her for a little bit. Just a enough to let Valeera realize that she wasn’t moving with her this time.

Hmm. Why, though?

Valeera hesitated, even as her hips begged to roll onward. 

And in the moment of hesitation, Liadrin struck. Forceful, but gentle. Frustrated again, finally, but concerned. She reversed their positions with ease, her strength far out-matching Valeera’s, whose only recourse would have been to slip away, were she not surprised. But she didn’t. She couldn’t. Liadrin had her on her back in no time, he hair a golden array along the plush pillows. 

“Not like that tonight,” Liadrin told her as she kissed the shock from Valeera’s features. Again, soft, gentle, chaste even. No teeth. No tongue. Just lips. Just her hand running down the side of her face, resting where her cheek met her jaw. Holding her there for another kiss, waiting for Valeera to return it in kind.

Only then did she sit back on her knees. Only then could Valeera look up and appreciate her. The soft glow of the magelights below from the window illuminated only one side of her, shining on the mix of hard lines and soft curves that made up Liadrin--shining also on the metal of the harness’ buckles, on the toy that curved up towards Liadrin’s toned stomach.

“Fuck,” was all Valeera could offer for her thoughts on that.

Liadrin smiled again. She leaned back over to kiss Valeera once more as she said, “Tonight, you will let me have you in bed. You will let me kiss you as much as I want. You will let me me fuck you as hard or as soft as I want. And you will let me see your face when you come again.”

Valeera had been reduced to a one word vocabulary. She wanted to turn out a witty barb, a joke, anything, but all that made it through was another shaking, “Fuck.”

Liadrin slid into her again, slowly and carefully, patiently ensuring that Valeera took every inch of the toy comfortably before pushing in again. All the while she kissed her, trailing down from her lips to her neck, then between her breasts as she arched up and pushed the final bit in.

She barely moved then, preferring to keep them close. Maddeningly close. With each little thrust, each roll of her lover’s hips against hers, Valeera could feel the brush of the slick leather of the harness against parts of her that were still too overstimulated for this. But gods was it good. Each sucked in breath that the contact drew from her brought with it new heights, new aches that were somewhere between pleasure and pain.

And then Liadrin backed off again, drawing out of her and away. Valeera grasped after her, digging nails into the skin of her back, only to find the paladin taking a grip on her shoulders. Not hard. Not even firm. Just there. Holding her again. 

Liadrin kissed along her ear, nipping only gently at the sensitive skin, not enough to leave a mark. She ran a hand down along Valeera’s side, and braced it against the back of a thigh before she entered her again, just barely. 

“Tease,” Valeera said at the shallow strokes that followed.

“Am I?” Liadrin asked. 

No, not really. This was excellent, actually. Just as good as anything. Valeera could feel the gentle coil of warmth building in her belly again. Slowly, like a storm cloud darkening on the distant horizon. 

Liadrin leaned back again, keeping her pace as her palms were spots of warmth on Valeera’s hips and stomach. 

But Valeera wanted more. As good as this was, she wanted more. She reached out again for Liadrin, hands shaking as they sought to bring her closer, to force her deeper. They didn’t truly have the strength to pull her down. Not now, no. It was a request, really. A demand, almost.

But Valeera’s hands did find her. They slid along the hard muscles of Liadrin’s back as the other woman bent down and kissed her again. 

“Hold me, then,” Liadrin whispered into that kiss.

It was all Valeera could do to hold on. She tried to keep her eyes open, tried to offer some sort of challenge in all this, but she couldn’t. She could only squeeze them shut and hold on, not with nails and teeth, but with desperate, faltering fingers as Liadrin gave her not what she wanted, but what she needed. 

Slowly, deliberately, she brought Valeera to the edge. She dug her strong arms in beneath her and wrapped them around her. She didn’t let go. Valeera didn’t try to get away. And when she came again, it wasn’t harsh and sudden and jarring. It was roiling and wonderful. The storm had finally broken. Like rain falling on a land that didn’t even know it was parched with drought. 

This wasn’t like before. No. Liadrin had always given her what she wanted. She’d always acted on her frustration, taking it out on Valeera with the forcefulness she craved. But not this. Liadrin’s forehead rested against hers as she stroked her through the waves of pleasure. It was so intimate. So strange. So wonderful.

So tempting.

“See now? This way is good too,” Liadrin panted above her when she finally stilled.

It was. It was amazing. But that was beyond Valeera’s capacity to admit right now. She couldn’t think of a way to defer it. She couldn’t brush it away with humor. No, not now. Not when she felt so vulnerable, so laid bare, even as Liadrin’s body covered her own. Not when she didn’t want to let go. Not when she didn’t want Liadrin to either. 

So she kissed her instead. Languidly. Lazily. She pressed on the other woman’s hips to keep her inside. And she didn’t let her leave, even as she rolled them over.

“So bored already?” Liadrin asked her. 

Valeera could see she was trying not to let disappointment shine through. But she didn’t buck upwards to ride her. As much as she would have enjoyed that, she didn’t do it. No, she leaned in more, until as much of her skin touched Liadrin’s as possible--until there was no space left between them.

“Never,” was the only reassurance she offered as her hand sunk between them. Using the limits of her grace and flexibility, Valeera found the wet leather that covered her lover, impossibly slick as her fingers traced along it, finding where the harness ended and Liadrin began beneath it. Also finding that there was just enough room for her to reach beneath it meaningfully. 

Also finding the shudder that came from Liadrin as Valeera began to rock against her, even as the pads of two of her fingers brushed her clit. 

She was so wet, so hot and wanting. Valeera didn’t know how she could stand it. How many times had Liardin been like this now, as she’d brought her to release over and over? Valeera usually made sure she got the same in return, but it was struggle to get Liadrin to allow her to. But now? Like this? 

Well, Liadrin wasn’t trying to push her away either. 

But she did offer a low growl as Valeera adjusted herself, just a little, to allow her fingers better purchase, and more range in the circles they were working. “You’re going to make me…” Liadrin trailed off.

“By the sun, I was hoping so,” Valeera chuckled against her cheek, nipping at the hard angle of her jaw. 

But just gently. Just barely. Following the pace that Liadrin had set. Not leaving marks that she’d have to heal away later. No. Valeera could play this game too, and she could reap all of it’s rewards when she’d won.

It didn’t take long. Liadrin was so worked up already. It didn’t take much either, just the steady pace of Valeera’s fingers over slick skin, and the crush of her hips as she still rode the toy. But it wasn’t for her. Not now. No, it was for Liadrin’s golden eyes that finally couldn’t stay open anymore. For the red heat that rose in her sun-kissed skin. For the shaking breathes that were lost in Valeera’s mass of golden hair. 

And especially for the whisper of her name that came as Liadrin did.

“Mmm, now that is nice,” Valeera laughed against the other woman’s temple as she finally slid the toy out of herself, and rolled off of her. 

But she didn’t roll away. Even though the bed was large enough that they could have fit another two elves on there--perhaps a thought to explore another time--Valeera stayed close. She kept touching her. She wrapped around Liadrin’s side. She kissed her again, and again. 

“I suppose I should let you have me in a real bed more often,” she joked as Liadrin’s eyes fluttered open again.

Liadrin laughed, a deep, ringing thing, like a bell tolling the hour. “Only with you would that be a variation from the norm.”

“Are you calling me strange, my blood knight?” Valeera quipped back. 

“No, I’m calling you you,” Liadrin said as she rolled over to face her. She cupped Valeera’s face in one of her hands. 

And Valeera let her.

“It’s your room, for once,” Liadrin began. “Your rules. Can I stay?”

“Well,” Valeera answered as she twined their legs together. “This room comes with a breakfast service, after all. I hear they have honey bread. Probably nothing like what you’d get in Silvermoon, but…”

Liadrin kissed her as she trailed off. She didn’t let her leave the kiss for good while after that. 

And Valeera didn’t try to.


End file.
